The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Human Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Trailer 1: *Narrator: At last, after four years in production, comes the crowning achievement in Disney and Sega animation and storytelling, The Rescuers. *Noah Parker/Bernard: Look out! Here she comes! *Narrator: A bold new adventure. *Madame Medusa: Where is she? Where is she? You get down there and find the big diamond or you will never see that teddy again! *Betty Barrett/Miss Bianca: That poor little girl. *Noah/Bernard: We gotta find her and help her. *Narrator: Meet a cast of captivating new Disney and Sega characters. *Jerry Lewis/Chairmouse: This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. *Betty/Miss Bianca: Oh, Mr. Lewis, please. Please, may I have this assignment? *Narrator: Noah Parker and Betty Barrett, two secret agents on a date with destiny. Kronk the henchman, an airline pilot on the skills. *Noah Parker/Bernard: Are-are you hurt, sir? *Kronk/Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. *Narrator: Sparky. *Sparky/Evinrude: (cough and charging): Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: The outworn alien fly. *Betty/Miss Bianca: Poor Sparky! Your carburetor is all pooped out. *Narrator: With the voices of Geraldine Page,... *Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Narrator: ...Laurie Elliot,... *Noah/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: ...and Tajja Isen. *Betty/Miss Bianca: The devil's eye! *Narrator: You'll see action! Dazzling adventure! Here's all the warmth and charm of Disney and Sega animation at its best. *Kronk/Orville: Mayday! Mayday! *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions' The Rescuers. *Senator Masterson/Luke: What's happening? *Chubb Chubbers/Deacon Owl: Do they want us now? *The Red Guy/Gramps: We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight! *Narrator: You're absolutely positively must see The Rescuers. *Kronk/Orville: (cough) *Madame Medusa: Or else! Trailer 2: *(Kronk panting) *Narrator: Meet Kronk the henchman, Noah Parker and Betty Barrett the secret agents, Penny the desperate,... *(Water gushes at Penny and sweeps her away) *Narrator: ...Sparky the outworn alien fly,... *Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: ...Nero and Brutus,... *(Nero and Brutus growl) *Narrator: ...and the outrageous Madame Medusa. *Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Noah Parker/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions' super-animated fantasy,... *Kronk/Orville: Mayday! *Narrator: ...The Rescuers! This summer on computers everywhere! Trailer 3: *Narrator: Coming to YouTube for the first time! *(Sparky buzzing and revving) *Narrator: Disney and Sega's original classic, The Rescuers! *''Nero growls'') *Narrator: It's Noah Parker and Betty Barrett on their very first recue mission to save Penny from Madame Medusa! *Penny: Put me down, Brutus! *(Organ pops out Noah Parker) *Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Disney and Sega adventure! *Sanjay/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by Senator Masterson) *Narrator: On, land, on sea, and in the air! *Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Astoria Carlton, Senator Masterson, Pizza Boy, The Red Guy, Sanjay, and Chudd Chudders/Swamp Folks: Charge! *(Madame Medusa is slammed against a steel pole) *Narrator: It's Disney and Sega's original classic, The Rescuers! Coming this summer to YouTube for the first time! Trailer 4: *Narrator: A classic adventure! *Betty Barrett/Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Disney and Sega's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Betty/Bianca: Adventure! Thrills and sprees! *Narrator: Two pint-sized children, Noah Parker and Betty Barrett,... *Betty/Bianca: Hurry! *(Sparky buzzing and revving) *Narrator: ...journey deep into the mysterious world in the bayou with their friends, Kronk... *Kronk/Orville: Sufferin' Sassafrass! *Narrator: ...and Sparky,... *(Sparky buzzes) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl, Penny... *Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: ...from the evil Madame Medusa! *Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(Mr. Snoops and Nero are shot in the rears) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers a breath of fresh air... *Genie/Rufus: I bet my whiskers on it! *Narrator: ...with humor, imagination, and art... *(Kronk laughs) *Narrator: ...and a delightful cast of characters. *Penny: Hello, Betty! Hi, Noah! *(Nero and Brutus are submerged in water) *Narrator: This summer, you can own all the adventure... *Noah Parker/Bernard: Hang on! *Kronk/Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: ...of this timeless Disney and Sega treasure. *(Senator Masterson yells) *Narrator: Disney and Sega's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:The Rescuers Trailers